


[C] The Verdict

by OneofWebs



Series: Dark World Omegas (Good Omens) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Courtroom Drama, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Gabriel, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Pregnancy, Top Crowley (Good Omens), omegas are property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Gabriel can't bring himself to leave this little family life he's found. He's not really a part of the family, not until he and Crowley have a long, long talk about what they want. Just when things seem like they might be okay, the law comes knocking to remind Gabriel that, new bond mark or not, he still belongs to Sandalphon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Dark World Omegas (Good Omens) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846345
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	[C] The Verdict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutemail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutemail/gifts).



> maybe this is the end, maybe it is not. we shall see

Three weeks after Gabriel’s new bond mark, he still hadn’t left. There wasn’t any particular reason that he hadn’t left, just that he couldn’t bring himself to. It was nice to be back with Aziraphale—nice to help him where he needed it. Being pregnant was no easy task, and as Gabriel had quickly learned, Crowley spent a good deal of the day at work. Aziraphale needed the help. As much as Gabriel was happy to blame Aziraphale for why he wouldn’t leave, there were plenty of other reasons, too.

In recent memory, the past thirty-five years of Gabriel’s life, he couldn’t remember the last time an alpha had been kind to him. Though he had no reason to be kind, Crowley was, and he was the first alpha to act in such a way. Gabriel wasn’t used to it. He _liked_ it. He liked when Crowley came home, and right after he kissed Aziraphale, he looked at Gabriel and asked how he was. Never once did he pressure Gabriel to leave, to do something he didn’t want. It was _nice_.

Still, Gabriel didn’t think he could stay forever. Crowley was supposed to be looking into places that he could go to escape his old life, but so far, nothing had turned up. That couldn’t be a deterrent in Gabriel leaving. Staying here was putting Aziraphale and Crowley at risk. He was putting himself at risk, too, as expectations began to grow. That was what led him to attempting to pack himself a bag to leave, but that proved more difficult than he’d assumed. The majority of his possessions had been bought for him. By Crowley. Because he hadn’t come with anything from the hospital.

“Knock, knock.” Aziraphale’s voice pulled Gabriel from his melancholy thinking. He jerked around to meet Aziraphale’s eyes. “Oh, didn’t mean to scare you. Thinking about something?”

Gabriel turned back to his open bag and folded his arms. “What does it matter?” He asked, frowning in the tone of his voice as well as his brow.

Aziraphale smiled. Gabriel had always been a bit prickly. Gabriel had spent a long time listening to the idea that having feelings made him an omega, and nobody would ever _want_ him as an omega. Being sold to Sandalphon had just solidified the idea. The only way Gabriel could make it in the world was pretending to be everything that he wasn’t.

“You don’t have to leave, you know.” Aziraphale shrugged and rested a hand at the firm swell of his belly. “Crowley wouldn’t mind if you stayed. I certainly wouldn’t.”

That gave Gabriel pause, and he turned to look at Aziraphale again. Then, he shook his head. “I’m not here to steal your life,” he said. “Or your alpha.”

“It’s not stealing if I offer, is it? Come on, Gabriel. I’ve seen the way you—”

“And what of it?” Gabriel snapped. All that did was prove he was just as stupid as every other omega who’d fallen in love with the first kind alpha they met. He’d never thought they were stupid, though. Just himself.

Aziraphale sighed, then folded his arms. “You don’t have to like it. You don’t even have to stay. I just thought I’d extend the offer. You’ve always been my friend, and if I could do something to save you—”

“I don’t _want_ you to save me,” Gabriel said, but he sounded defeated. He looked at Aziraphale once more, eyes firm. “I’m not staying here because you feel sorry for me.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “I don’t. I know you could go out there and make it on your own, if you had the chance. I would just—” Aziraphale sucked in a deep breath and wrung his hands together, “—would prefer you stay. I think Crowley would, too. He tries not to say anything; I think he fears hurting my feelings with wanting a second omega around the house, but he’s already bitten you. I don’t see what the problem is.”

“Could just be the bite,” Gabriel replied. “He couldn’t possibly—”

“And what if he does? What if _you_ do?” Aziraphale sighed. “You’re allowed to be happy, Gabriel.”

Something about the way Aziraphale said it had Gabriel realizing, all at once, that he didn’t believe it. He hadn’t been happy his whole life. From the moment he knew what he was, his parents ensured he knew that he was undesirable and burdensome. His life with Sandalphon had only proved that. Now that he had a chance for that truth to be challenged, he wasn’t sure if he should take it. He didn’t know how he would react if he knew things could be okay.

“Just talk to him.” Aziraphale finally relented. He didn’t have anything more to say than that, so he left. There were other things that he needed to take care of within the house; Gabriel was old enough to make his own decisions and forge out his own path. Aziraphale could only gently suggest that he wanted Gabriel stay. Gabriel would be happy with the both of them. He _knew_ Gabriel would; it was just a matter of Gabriel seeing that for himself.

It was possible that he wouldn’t; Gabriel had always been a bit self-absorbed, a bit narrow-minded. It was just who he was. Actively challenging his own beliefs about himself would be hard, even if it might be for the better. Aziraphale couldn’t make him do anything. Aziraphale, instead, went about focusing on himself. They were still in the process of getting things ready for a baby, which meant Aziraphale had plenty to do.

Gabriel turned back to his bag after Aziraphale had left, but he just stared at it. He still hadn’t quite mustered the strength to put anything in it, so maybe Aziraphale was right. At the very least, he could give the talk a chance. The bag could be packed at any time, but the longer he put off this _talk_ Aziraphale wanted him to have, then the less likely he’d be to do it.

Crowley arrived home thirty minutes late, but that was becoming more of the expectation than the exception. Like always, both Aziraphale and Gabriel were waiting for him in the main room when he arrived back. It was the same thing that it always was—Crowley kissed Aziraphale, then turned his attention to Gabriel. With Aziraphale’s talk still fresh in his mind, though, Gabriel realized just how familiar it all was. There was no reason for Crowley to include Gabriel in their family dynamic. He wasn’t a part of it.

But still, just as sure as always, Crowley asked him how he was. Like it was their own little ritual in lieu of a kiss, because _some_ separation was required. Gabriel may have had Crowley’s bond mark, but it was utilitarian at best. Gabriel wasn’t a part of whatever cute little fairytale they were getting to live here. Maybe he wanted to be, though.

“I’ve got some shopping to do.” Aziraphale perked up. “Need some groceries that we forgot with the weekend trip, darling. I shouldn’t be long.”

“Huh?” Crowley whirled around to look at Aziraphale. He had been looking— _staring_ —at Gabriel. “Oh, yeah. Stay safe, angel.”

Aziraphale had planned it ahead of time, his trip out to the store. He already had everything he needed to just leave, once Crowley knew he would be gone. He walked right out the door, and in the echo of it shutting behind him, Crowley and Gabriel were left just staring at each other. Crowley hadn’t even taken off his hat, nor his sunglasses. He was just standing there in the entryway.

“I suspect he spoke to you, too,” Gabriel said.

“That obvious?” Crowley asked with a snort, finally removing his outerwear. “May have said something here or there about it over the phone. I believe he said you were packing a bag to _run away_ , or something.”

Gabriel cracked a grin. “I haven’t packed anything.”

Crowley didn’t even attempt to hide the relief on his face. He didn’t bother with putting any of his stuff away. He just tossed it onto the couch before taking a seat beside Gabriel. They had to _talk_ , as Aziraphale put it. Wanted them to. So, they would, even if it began with them just staring at each other. Neither one of them really knew how to talk, not about things that were this important.

Eventually, the silence was just overwhelming. It would have been easier if Aziraphale had just stayed to facilitate this. Gabriel didn’t know how to be cared for, and by extension, Crowley didn’t know how to take care of him. If it was even possible. He didn’t know if Gabriel might even _want_ to be taken care of; it was what they were supposed to be talking about, but so far, neither one of them had made even the slightest move. They just stared at each other, until finally, Gabriel sighed.

“I don’t want to go,” Gabriel finally said.

Crowley’s sigh followed and was much more exuberant, dramatic. “Good,” he said. “Didn’t want you to go, either. Was kinda hoping you stayed, actually. Hope that’s not weird or anything.”

Gabriel quirked a small grin. “We’ve hardly known each other.”

“Think we’ve known each other for long enough. The bite usually gives us a bit of a head start, you know?” Crowley sighed and wrung his hands together. “Worked the same way with Aziraphale.”

“He told me the story.” Gabriel knew how it had been. Aziraphale had been lucky enough to find someone familiar and safe at his own Mount, and Crowley had rescued him from it. In the back of a car, Crowley had given Aziraphale a bite mark with the intentions of getting Aziraphale to safety and never letting another alpha use him like Sandalphon had intended to. The rest was practically history. Aziraphale was pregnant, and Crowley was working hard day and night to provide to him: an omega who had never left.

“So, stay,” Crowley said. He even shifted closer. “What we do doesn’t have to be anything like that. You don’t even have to talk to me, if you don’t want to.”

“What if I do?” Gabriel asked. He saw Crowley come closer, and he didn’t back away. Sandalphon had been terrible to him, but Gabriel hadn’t met enough alphas to think they were all like Sandalphon. Even if he had, he knew Crowley wasn’t like that. He couldn’t _possibly_ be like that. The idea of having a second omega seemed to strain him, like he considered it to be tantamount to adultery. By law, Crowley could have however many omegas he wanted. He could take them off the street, if he so chose.

“Just tell me what you want, then,” Crowley said.

Gabriel folded his arms. He didn’t know how to say what he wanted. What did he even want? He’d never been allowed to dream of having a life that was his own. From the moment he was born, his parents knew he would be an omega. It was hard not to, given the fact that he sported a cunt. It just didn’t match the rest of him. He got big, fast. _Everything_ got big, including his cock. Gabriel was strong, tall. He would have had to pass his life as an alpha because none would want him. Sandalphon had seemed like his only way to actually be an omega.

It had turned messy, quickly. It was all Gabriel could do to just _tell_ Crowley about it, but he did. He and Sandalphon had never actually shared a heat because of how disgusting Sandalphon found him. Sharing a heat was supposed to be like what he and Crowley did, and the times Sandalphon had gotten him pregnant didn’t count. They couldn’t have. He remembered being tied down for most of it. When he wasn’t being forced to play an alpha, so Sandalphon could get his sick kicks watching Gabriel and his other omegas play rape, he was strapped down, bound, or gagged in some fashion or another.

Maybe a part of Gabriel wanted to just get to be what he was. Being an omega had to have its perks. He could stay at home, have a baby—if it were even possible, anymore. He was nearing thirty-five and had gone through more miscarriages than most omegas. He didn’t know if it were even possible, but—

“If we could try,” Gabriel continued, breathing in a deep sigh. “I want to. With you,” he said.

“Are you sure?” Crowley asked.

“I’m too old,” Gabriel muttered. “Don’t even want to think about going someplace else or finding a different alpha, anymore. I _like_ you, Crowley. Maybe one day that’ll turn into something more, but for now, it’s enough. I can’t think of a different place I’d rather be.”

“Not even a dream, or something?” Crowley tried, a mock smile on his face.

That earned him a hefty slap against the shoulder. Gabriel wasn’t having any of it. He was baring his heart, and Crowley was being a shit. Still, Crowley laughed, which in turn had Gabriel smiling.

“There’s something I need to tell you first, though,” Crowley said. They were sitting close enough to nearly touch, now. Crowley reached out and took one of Gabriel’s hands, and the touch felt right. It tingled with a sort of flame that meant this was the right thing to do. “I should have told you sooner, but I didn’t have the guts. Don’t—don’t be mad at me. It was a lot. You were going through a lot, and I didn’t want to add to it.”

“What is it?”

“When I got you from the hospital—” Crowley sucked in a deep breath. “You’d had a miscarriage.”

Gabriel’s breathing didn’t change. Nothing about him changed except the clamminess of his hand and the wideness of his eyes. He stared at Crowley just like that for what felt like an eternity. Crowley could hardly stand to meet his gaze, for fear of what he might find. Whether it was horrifying or satisfying, Crowley didn’t know, but when he did finally meet Gabriel’s eyes, he found nothing.

“Good,” Gabriel muttered. “Wouldn’t want to have that asshole’s baby anyway.”

Crowley sighed in relief. “But mine?”

“If I can even _have_ children. I’ve never—”

“Do you want to try?” Crowley asked. “I know your next heat won’t be for a while, but we can _try_. If you want to.”

Gabriel nodded. “I want to try. Even just once. I—don’t know how much more of this I can handle.”

“Just once.” Crowley grinned, then. “Don’t worry, I got Aziraphale pregnant the first time around.”

Gabriel snorted, then shoved Crowley back. “Don’t want your sperm’s track record. Just knock me up.”

Crowley laughed. Then, he yanked Gabriel into him, with hands around his jaw, and kissed him. Gabriel kissed back, folding against Crowley and closing his eyes. It’d been the first _real_ kiss they’d shared, and it felt right. It felt like fire against Gabriel’s lips, and he pushed in harder. Crowley’s hands dropped from his jaw to his waist, and the next thing either of them knew, Gabriel was in Crowley’s lap. Kissing him.

They did eventually pull apart, but even then, Gabriel ran his fingers back through Crowley’s hair and just looked at him. This was a good idea. He knew it was a good idea. It was just a matter of _how_ good an idea it was. If it ended in another miscarriage, Gabriel didn’t know if he’d be able to survive it. This time, he wanted the baby for a different reason. It wasn’t the hope that having a baby would save him from being beaten and raped, but that he actually _wanted_ this one.

—

The months had turned cold when Gabriel’s heat finally hit. Aziraphale was eight months, by then, and was running low on energy. He spent most of his time in bed, but he had helped prepare for Gabriel’s heat. They’d replaced the pull-out bed in the office with a real bed. Eventually, maybe they’d have a house big enough to support everything that was going on, but for the moment, this was the best Crowley could do. Though it was meager and unrefined, Gabriel still thrived in it.

He was the happiest he’d ever been. This time, Gabriel’s heat wasn’t a punishment or a nightmare. When it began, wrapped up in his sheets with Crowley right next to him, he _wanted_ it. There was nothing keeping him from getting through it, either. All he had to do was pull Crowley into him, on top of him. They met in a sloppy, saliva-ridden kiss while Crowley got himself situated between Gabriel’s legs. He could already smell the heat, how it made Gabriel drip with slick.

Crowley couldn’t get Gabriel naked fast enough, and this time, they got to _enjoy_ it. Crowley could press his fingers into their bond mark and unravel Gabriel in seconds. Make him feel good. It was hard to say which one of them was more desperate for this—the alpha, on thought alone that he was about to get another omega fat with his pups, or the omega who keened and reveled in the attention he was being given. New attention. _Kind_ attention.

Gabriel’s heat lasted for nearly four days, and Crowley only left his side when he was satisfied and asleep. There was no animosity, either. Crowley had to take care of Aziraphale. But he always returned, right on time, to ensure Gabriel didn’t go through a second of his painful lust alone.

Come December, Aziraphale was due any day. He was practically confined to bed, which left Gabriel in charge of the things that Aziraphale had been doing. It was his first chance to really feel a part of this new family, and it brought him more joy than anything else ever had. When Crowley got home from work, he greeted Gabriel with a kiss, too, instead of the idle question of his current state. It felt so _warm_. Gabriel had never really had a place, before, and if this were to be his place forever—he would enjoy it.

He went to the store that day, ensuring Aziraphale he wouldn’t be gone long. But he had a phone, now—his own phone. If Aziraphale needed him, he just had to call. No call ever came, and Gabriel was able to buy a box of pregnancy tests in peace. It was the first box he’d ever had. He knew enough about his own body from the way he’d lived before to tell when he was pregnant, but he wanted something concrete, this time. Periods were fickle, anyway. With enough stress, they meant absolutely nothing. This test would mean everything, so he took it home.

Once he arrived home, Gabriel made sure to check up on Aziraphale, to see if he needed anything. The only thing Aziraphale ever needed was food or drink, and Gabriel brought those to him. He brought snacks, as well as a properly prepared meal for Aziraphale to work his way through. He had a television set up in the room to keep himself entertained.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said. “You don’t have to dote.”

“Yes, I do.” Gabriel folded his arms and stood up from the side of the bed. “Not entirely, though. I have some stuff to do today.”

“Then do it, please, darling. I don’t need the constant attention.”

Gabriel snorted. “You’re practically about to burst. Are you sure there’s just one pup in there?”

Aziraphale shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I’ve been trying to keep it a secret.”

That was that, then. Gabriel offered Aziraphale a kiss to the hair before he left him in peace. He didn’t go far, though, just straight across the hall to the bathroom where his box of tests was sitting on the sink. He closed the door behind him, and locked it for good measure, then pulled one out. He tucked the box in one of the cabinets, then set about following the directions.

All said and done, he had to wait five minutes for his answer. Crowley would be home in thirty. If there was good news, Gabriel would share it. He just had to wait. In reality, he didn’t even bother to look at the test results until it was nearing time for Crowley’s return. He wanted it to be the first thing he said to Crowley—before his welcome home kiss, too. Gabriel was anxious to see the results.

He took the test down with him at five minutes until Crowley’s return. When he heard the doorknob shifting, Gabriel finally looked at the test. The first sight that Crowley was met with upon entering was Gabriel’s wide-eyed smile. His wrinkles creased up in the most adoring way when he smiled like that, and Crowley just _knew_ something perfect was about to happen.

“You look—”

“I’m pregnant,” Gabriel said, before Crowley could have a word in. “Right here, look—” Gabriel stepped forward and showed off his test. A positive sign, right there. Whatever bragging Crowley had done about his cock and sperm was evidently true, because all it had taken was one heat without condoms, and Gabriel was pregnant.

“Fuck.” Crowley breathed, dropped his things, and fell forward into Gabriel. He hugged him, tightly, then pulled back so they could kiss. And kiss again. Gabriel’s arms were around him, the test forgotten on the floor, and they just _held_ each other. “You’re really pregnant, babe,” Crowley muttered right into his neck. When he pressed his nose there and smelled deeply, there was something else there. It was hardly strong enough to be smelled so easily, but Crowley had always been an above-average sort of alpha.

“What are we going to do?” Gabriel asked, when he pulled back. “I mean, what if I—?”

Crowley shook his head. “We’ll just be careful. Plenty of doctor visits. Should probably go soon, too. Tell them you have a history of it or whatever, see if they suggest anything. This one—” Crowley shifted down to his knees so he could put his hands on Gabriel’s belly, “—will not get away from us. I promise you that, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled. He pressed his hands over Crowley’s. There was absolutely nothing to feel or see at the moment. It was too early for that. And Gabriel was built sturdy enough, tall enough, that he might not show too quickly. He didn’t know, really. He’d never carried a baby for long enough to find out. He hoped this time would be different.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Crowley jolted up to his feet. After another quick kiss, he went for the door. Something about the way he reacted was off, and it made Gabriel slink off to the side. He didn’t have as good a sense of smell as he once did, and he certainly couldn’t stand up to Crowley’s. He’d never met another person who could smell like Crowley could smell, and he didn’t seem to react well to the knocking at the door. Like there was a threat behind it.

Crowley answered the door, though he didn’t open the door wide enough that the people on the other side could see much of the house. It was a natural protective instinct; Crowley was living in a house, now, with _two_ pregnant omegas. Anyone could be a threat.

“Are you Anthony Crowley?”

“The very same,” Crowley replied.

He was then handed an envelope. One which looked marked with all sorts of official stamps and words.

“You’ve been summoned to appear in court. The proceedings are at the end of the week. If you choose not to show, you will be held in contempt, and a warrant will be issued for your arrest.”

Crowley raised his brows, but he took the envelope. “Sounds ominous,” he said.

“You’re in possession of stolen property.”

“Fuck off,” Crowley grumbled. He slammed the door, then stepped back. Nobody had any right to come into his home—and what had he stolen, exactly? If he’d stolen something valuable, they could have rightfully just gotten a warrant to come and search the house for it. But that hadn’t happened. Instead, he’d been served.

Crowley went to the living room, where Gabriel was sitting on the couch. Gabriel looked at him, as he sat down, and waited patiently while Crowley looked through the papers. Crowley had been working at an office for nearly the past year; he’d gotten very used to skimming the fine details of things and understanding what was going on. It didn’t take him long to get through the contents of the envelope, and then he threw it all down to the floor. Instead of sharing what he’d read, he dropped his head into his hands and gruffed.

Gabriel reached down for the papers and looked at them, himself. Crowley had never had an issue with Gabriel doing things like _reading_ , not like Sandalphon did. Gabriel couldn’t read nearly as fast as Crowley, but he still came to the same conclusion that Crowley had. This was horrible.

“Stolen _property_?” Gabriel gawked.

“You know the laws as well as I do, babe,” Crowley said.

Right there on the paper it listed out just what qualified as Crowley’s _stolen property_ , and it was why there were court proceedings instead of a search and seizure. Crowley was in possession of two stolen goods: Aziraphale Fell and Gabriel Engles. The reminder that they were property was soul-crushing. Crowley had every intentions of marrying Aziraphale the second their child was born. He’d offer the same to Gabriel, if he wanted it. Marriage. It wasn’t something alphas and omegas tended to do. It was a stupid rite for betas who couldn’t have the same connection.

But it also gave the illusion that the omega was a real person, not just a thing to bite and own. Crowley didn’t want to own his omegas, and this paper was a clear reminder that he did. By law, he owned them. And on Friday, in court, he would have to prove that he owned them. He couldn’t afford a lawyer, which meant he’d have to deal with whatever shitty court-ordered one they gave him.

“Gabriel,” Crowley muttered. “I have a bad feeling about this.” He reached out and took Gabriel’s hand.

“Don’t make me go back,” Gabriel whispered, suddenly sounding more afraid and broken than he ever had before. He’d been nothing but a pillar of strength since he’d arrived here, even in his worst moments.

“If it were my choice, I wouldn’t. Would keep you here forever.” Crowley squeezed Gabriel’s hand. “Marry you, too, if you wanted. Have a nice honeymoon away from all of this shit.”

Gabriel swallowed.

“It’s their choice, though. All I can do is argue.”

Gabriel leaned into Crowley’s shoulder, squeezing his hand back. “We have to tell Aziraphale.”

Crowley nodded. He knew that. He knew that well enough, but he needed this moment to just breathe and decompress. He leaned his head into Gabriel’s and closed his eyes, losing himself in the scent of it. Somewhere, mingled in Gabriel’s smell of lilacs and soap, was just the smallest bit of cinnamon and spice. Crowley could only assume it was their growing child, and that was all he could think about.

—

On Friday, Crowley dressed in his finest suit. He arrived at the courthouse just as he was commanded, and it was less welcoming than he might have hoped. Aziraphale was, quite literally, ready to burst at any point in time. He should have been at a hospital, really, but here they were, instead. While it wasn’t harsh or overly rushed, Gabriel and Aziraphale were immediately taken from Crowley upon entering. He couldn’t fight it, and neither did they. The less stress Aziraphale was under, the better.

Really, the less stress Gabriel was under, too. He was a month pregnant and still not showing, still not smellable. They all feared how these proceedings would go. If either one of them were taken away, the chances of Sandalphon _removing_ another alpha’s baby was too high not to count on. Crowley could lose everything. Because of the _laws_ they were under. If Sandalphon won back Aziraphale, regardless of the fact that he was likely a week away from giving birth, it would be within Sandalphon’s right to remove the pregnancy.

Crowley tried not to think about it. He just took his seat where he was told to, rose when the judge entered, and sat back down with the rest of everyone else. This judge was the sole deciding factor in the legitimacy of his _ownership_. This brutish looking alpha male would be the one to decide if Crowley got to keep his family or lose it entirely. Whatever else there was in between was yet to be decided.

It was the first time Crowley met Sandalphon. They shook hands, cordially, and that was the end of it. Crowley rather thought Sandalphon was disgusting, especially for how prideful he looked about this whole situation. His _entire_ argument revolved around how he was the one better suited to care for the omegas. He had the money, the space for them. He even had other omegas so they wouldn’t be lonely—as if they were dogs in need of playmates.

Crowley’s argument was weaker. He took care of them with everything he had, but more than that—he’d practically rescued them. Again, like they were dogs, but Crowley had to play the system to beat the system. They’d both told him how Sandalphon abused them. It wasn’t the best argument, given an omega’s standing as property. Sandalphon could do what he wanted to them. He could kill them, if he so chose, and the law wouldn’t care.

“Enough of your squabbling,” the judge called out. “I’ve made my decision.” He grumbled something about the whole thing being worthless, but the law was the law. The proceeding was required. He banged down his gavel and announced his decision.

Aziraphale belonged to Crowley by law, and that gave Crowley one large sigh of relief. But that relief waned as the judge explained further. Aziraphale belonged to Crowley because Crowley had been the first alpha to give him a bond mark. Which meant Gabriel did _not_ belong to him. Suddenly, Crowley was lurching his head to the side to see where Gabriel stood, horrified. The color had drained from his face in its entirety, and his hands were wrung together just in front of his stomach.

Gabriel, for nothing, could let Sandalphon know he was pregnant. If Sandalphon knew, that would be the end. Gabriel would never get to have his baby. His eyes were wide when he looked at Crowley from across the room, swallowing. That’s when the judge said it.

“Gabriel Engles will be returned to Sandalphon Blanche.”

Crowley scrambled up from where he sat. “No! You can’t take him! You can’t send him back there—!”

“Silence!” The judge shouted.

Crowley wasn’t listening. He pushed his way through the room. Just as Gabriel straightened up from where he’d been frantically scribbling on a piece of torn paper, Crowley got to him. He put his hands around Gabriel’s face and pulled him down just that slight inch to kiss him.

“I will get you out of this,” Crowley promised. “I’ll bring you home.”

Around them, there was clamoring and yelling. This was unfounded. Crowley was breaking every rule in the book by trying to argue the sentence, and then going so far as to force his way over there. There were people grabbing for Gabriel, but Crowley wouldn’t let him go. He was snarling, biting. Trying anything he could do to keep his hands on Gabriel, but there wasn’t anything he could do.

Behind him, he heard Aziraphale shout as if he’d suddenly been overtaken with some horrible pain. He had to go to Aziraphale. He had to leave Gabriel to this fate, didn’t he? Nothing he could do would work. They were pulling him back, pulling Gabriel away. The last thing they managed was a touch of the hand, in which Crowley pulled away with paper suddenly in his grasp.

“Call my sister,” Gabriel pleaded. “ _Please_ —”

But that was the end.

Crowley looked at the paper in his hands. It had a phone number, hastily scribbled, and a name. Anathema Device. Gabriel claimed this was his sister, but they didn’t share a last name. Half-sister, maybe. Or a divorce. Either way, it didn’t matter. Crowley had to call her and see what she could do to help him. In the meantime, paper shoved in his pocket, Crowley ran to Aziraphale.

“Hey, hey—angel, I’m here.” Crowley put his hands around Aziraphale’s face. “Tell me—”

“It _hurts_ , Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped. “Hospital—”

Crowley cursed under his breath. They probably weren’t allowed to leave, yet, but he’d just had Gabriel ripped away from him. He wasn’t about to lose Aziraphale to, not to some medical emergency. He called for an ambulance and helped support Aziraphale as they walked towards the door.

All at once, his life was in shambles. Gabriel was being carted away, taken back to Sandalphon’s estate, and Aziraphale was suddenly stricken with so much pain that Crowley couldn’t help but think the worst was happening. It was as bad as nightmare as it could be. All Crowley could do was get Aziraphale to the hospital, call this woman, and hope that everything would be alright. What little chances there were of that happening had him in a cold sweat.

Things were looking up, at least, at the arrival of the ambulance. Aziraphale would be taken care of. He would be fine. Their baby would be fine. _Everything_ would be fine.

At the hospital, Crowley was assured everything would be fine. They would keep Aziraphale to ensure things would be fine. Unexpected labor wouldn’t do any good for him, so they would keep him until he was able to give birth, and then Crowley could go home with his omega _and_ their child. That meant he could go home and get some rest, relax, but what was he going home to? An empty house? Gabriel was likely already forced into the back of a car and driven all the way back to Sandalphon’s estate.

There was nothing at home for Crowley to find, so he didn’t go home. He went for a walk, fishing the strip of paper out of his pocket. Anathema Device. Crowley let out a hefty sigh and dug for his phone, then, too. He dialed the number, pressing the phone to his face, then waited. He listened to it ring, and ring, and ring. On the fifth ring, just when he was about to hang up, someone answered the phone.

“Anathema Device,” she said, from the other end of the line.

“Hey,” Crowley said, a bit dumbly. He swallowed down a lump in his throat, then cleared it with a cough. “You’re Gabriel’s sister?”

There was a beat of silence, in which he heard shuffling. Then, he heard the click of a television that had, moments ago, been providing muffled background noise.

“You’re that guy on the news, aren’t you?” Anathema asked. “The one trying to help Gabriel.”

“That’s me.”

Anathema sighed. “What has my big brother gotten himself into this time? Look—I know why he told you to call me. I’m a lawyer.” The way she sounded had Crowley thinking she was about to refuse him. “Been keeping my eye on Sandalphon since I was old enough to know something was wrong,” she said, instead. Crowley was pleasantly surprised.

“What do you think?”

“Are you asking me if I’m really going to stick my neck out _for my brother_ and help you take down a psychopath at the same time? Gabriel always did have eyes for the idiots.” She snorted. “What are you thinking?”

“As much as I’d like to just settle on getting Gabriel back, the way you talk makes it sound like something’s going on.”

“Oh, something is. Something very _big_. Did you know one of Sandalphon’s omegas went missing a few years back? Under mysterious circumstances, might I add. Nobody’s ever seen her. Don’t know if she’s dead or what.”

Crowley’s brow wrinkled. “Best way to get Gabriel back, then, is to take the fucker down.”

Anathema laughed. “Definitely. If you’re looking for help, then I’m your lawyer. Where can I meet you? When? I know what you look like, so it won’t be hard to find you.”

There had been press at the courthouse, Crowley remembered. He just hadn’t paid much attention. His priorities had been elsewhere, at the time. Like the fact that Gabriel was being torn away from him. According to Anathema, it was the scene they were replaying on the news. The heartbreak final moment between an alpha and an omega who may have been lucky enough to find love. Then, of course, it had gone straight into the name smearing.

Anthony Crowley was an underachieving alpha with nothing to his name trying to live the high life by starting a harem of his own. None of it was true, but Sandalphon had a hand in every news outlet. He had to. This had all made it around so quickly, and everything they said about Crowley was cruel and false. Sandalphon was praised. He’d even stuck around long enough to do an interview to show of just how good of an alpha he was. He’d tried to rescue Aziraphale, too, who had been _kidnapped_ from him some odd months ago.

The whole story was fake. Aziraphale had been desperate to get away from Sandalphon. Crowley hadn’t kidnapped him, raped him, and forced him to carry a pup. Aziraphale _wanted_ their baby. Was so excited to have it, too. It was all he could talk about, and soon, they would finally get to see their baby. Hold it, name it, find out all of the secrets about it they hadn’t known. The media was nothing but a blur of lies and more lies, but Crowley listened to every hard truth of it as Anathema explained. This was going to be no easy fight to win, but they were going to fight it.

“Meet me at my house,” Crowley said, then rattled off the address to her. “Just stop by whenever. The sooner we get this done, the better.”

“Paperwork comes first. Gotta bring him up on charges. Evidence.”

“That’s your job.”

Anathema laughed. “And I am the _best_ at it,” she said. “By the way,” her voice was serious, all of the sudden, “thank you. Gabriel’s had it rough, you know. I’m sure he’s told you some of it.”

“Not much,” Crowley admitted.

“Well, let me put it this way. Our parents _sold_ him to Sandalphon for a nice hefty profit. They were glad to get him out of the way. If you were ever curious as to what Gabriel is worth, it’s in the neighborhood of ten million—which, by the way, is a real low-end price for an omega.”

Crowley swallowed. “I don’t think I wanted to know that.”

“And now you do. Makes it real easy to understand why these things have happened. It’s good that he’s found you. He deserves a good life.”

“See you tonight,” Crowley said, and Anathema hung up.

Just as promised, she arrived at Crowley’s house that night so they could talk and formulate their plan of attack. They had to bring Sandalphon up on specific charges, and for that, they would need evidence. This was something that really the police should be handling, but nobody had tried to go after Sandalphon for years. Half of what he did was legal, and the other half wasn’t, but he dealt in omegas. So, even the illegal half had few people around to care about. Nobody actively cared about omegas.

Crowley cared, and so did Anathema. She’ d seen Gabriel’s life ripped apart for no other reason than he was born a bit differently than the rest. She wanted to do this just as much as Crowley did, so they got to work. The most important bit was the _evidence_.

Sandalphon didn’t know Anathema, and all she had to do to get onto the premises was say she was Gabriel’s sister. It wasn’t _wrong_. It was the truth. The truth of being there to visit him, however, was less than correct. Her story had been that she hadn’t seen Gabriel since they were children, as she’d never been able to find him. The story on the news had led her right to him, and she was so excited that she just had to come by to ask for a visit. It had been granted. She seemed harmless enough.

In reality, Anathema was an alpha. She was as good as anyone at hiding what she was to get what she wanted. If Sandalphon had any nose worth a damn on his face, he would have known her despite the scent blockers and the thick skirt she wore, but Sandalphon was old and weak. So, she got right into the house. She would stop by to see Gabriel, at least once, but for the moment, she was here to gather something that could help them.

That took her straight to an ominous looking door, one that was left unlocked because the omegas knew better than to venture too close. Anathema was sure they were kept on tight leashes, punished if they strayed too far. Nothing needed to be locked, because the punishment of death was always hanging right over their heads. Anathema, though, didn’t have quite the same problem. Her preservation instincts were reserved for her own personal use, and she threw them out the window as she descended down the door.

It was dark, but it was definitely a basement. The lowest level in the house. There was a dank smell about it, but something more. Something almost _terrified._ Anathema ignored it and pressed on, revealing a flashlight from the pocket in her shirt. She used that light to lead her through the darkness of the basement. It was an expansive, unfinished structure, that reminded her of a dungeon. It smelled like one, too, she realized. That was the smell of terror, the smell of pain and distress.

Whatever happened down here was awful, so she snapped pictures wherever she could. She had the recording of Sandalphon welcoming her onto the property; this was perfectly within her rights. Probably. As long as it got them into court, she didn’t rightfully care.

She continued down the hall until she reached a door that looked slightly different. That was the one she chose to explore. The others she’d merely opened to snap a picture of the room before retreating. This one, she stepped inside and let the door close behind her. Naturally, she edged to the right side of the room, first. She came across stacks and stacks of papers, ones that looked as if they’d recently been gone through. She would have gone through them herself, but the one right on top was all she needed.

It was a letter addressed to Gabriel, one that she assumed had never been sent, given its state of disrepair. But, still, she read it.

_Gabriel,_

_If this finds you, it means the worst has happened. I don_ _’t regret a moment, so don’t get it into your stupid head that I deserved this, or you did, or whatever stupid think you’ll start believing. Everything’s going to be fine, because I found the answer. Sandalphon is drugging all of us. My guess is you don’t react well, and it keeps killing your kids. Which sucks, I know, but I’m going to fix it. If I don’t fix it, then that’s on me. Not on you, so don’t ever believe it’s on you._

_Yours, Bee_

_P.S. Always did think Damien was your son. I know it_ _’s not possible, but it was a good look. Think you would have been a good dad_.

Anathema’s eyes went wide. Bee. If she remembered right, _that_ was the name of Sandalphon’s omega. The one who had disappeared some odd years ago. Not only had she disappeared, but she’d apparently found out something damning. That Sandalphon was drugging his omega. Whatever for was anyone’s guess—to make them more docile, to keep them under control, maybe even brainwashing. It didn’t matter, though. It was damning, and even if people didn’t care about omegas, this was illegal.

That was when Anathema heard rattling, and she nearly jumped right out of her own skin. She turned towards the left side of the room, shining her flashlight into the direction of the noise. She expected a rat, at worst. Not this. She’d heard metal rattling, and now she knew why. Right there on the floor in front of her, someone was hunched on the floor in chains looking as if they hadn’t seen the sun in ages. Their hair was long, scraggy, and they were wearing rags for clothes.

“Who are you?” Anathema rasped, then covered her mouth immediately, for fear she’d spoken too loud.

“Help me—” came a broken, raw voice in return.

Anathema scrambled for her phone, then.

It was Bee. Bee was in the basement, chained to the wall and fed on scraps and dirty water. She’d discovered Sandalphon’s secret, and he’d locked her away for it. He couldn’t outright kill her, as that would have left evidence. If she was found, then his secret would have been found. But none of it mattered, because Sandalphon had foolishly allowed Anathema the free reign of his house with assumptions she wouldn’t go too far, and this had happened.

Within the hour, press and police had flooded Sandalphon’s estate. Within the second hour, Bee was being escorted out of the house and into an ambulance. Within the third, Sandalphon had cuffs around his wrists and was being taken into custody for what was sure to be the trial to end all trials. And in the fourth, Anathema was on the phone with Crowley and grinning widely.

“There he is!” Anathema shouted. “Crowley—I’ll bring him home, I swear it. He’s—oh—”

“Is he okay?” Crowley snapped.

Anathema didn’t even respond. When Gabriel approached her, she threw an arm around him and hugged him tight enough that he could hear Crowley through the phone.

“Fuck, Anathema, will you _answer_ me?”

“I’m fine,” Gabriel answered, as if he’d just known what Crowley had to be asking. “Not a scratch on me. Will be returned in perfect condition.”

Crowley snorted. “Fucking arse, as if that’s the important part.”

Gabriel looked between Anathema and the phone then, sighing. She handed it to him, and he took it. “The baby’s fine, too,” he said.

Anathema’s eyes widened, and she smiled. “You’re—?”

“Not out loud.” Gabriel suddenly frowned. “How is Aziraphale?”

“About ready to pop,” Crowley admitted. “Tell you everything when you get home. It’s about to be a wild couple of years, huh? Trials like this don’t end quickly.”

Gabriel laughed. “Indeed. I’ll see you when I return.” He hung the phone up and handed it to Anathema, who was practically and visibly jittering with how excited she was. She hugged Gabriel again, tightly.

They had a lot to prepare for. Gabriel would be just as much a witness as a victim, and until things could be cleared, he would _have_ to stay with Crowley. That was better for him in the long run, because like Crowley said, this trial would be no fast thing. It may take years to even get it to court. It was in the hands of law enforcement now, but when it came time for them to sit in court, they would. By then, Crowley would have a lively family all his own.

He might even find it larger than he originally thought, especially after Anathema told Gabriel about the letter. She couldn’t show it to him; it was evidence. She could tell him about it, though, and recite it to him word by word. Bee was alive, and she would recover, and once she did, Anathema had a very good idea of where she might want to go. It sounded like she would want to go with Gabriel. She would finally be reunited with her son after long, long years, and she would get to see Gabriel.

Gabriel didn’t even get to meet Crowley at home. They had to go straight to the hospital. It was the final day of the year, and Aziraphale had finally gone into labor. Anathema took Gabriel right there, where he met Crowley in the waiting room. The first thing Crowley did was grab him and pull him in close for a tight hug, both arms wrapped around Gabriel’s shoulder and a hand in his hair. He pressed his nose into Gabriel’s neck— _smelled_ him. When they pulled apart, Crowley cupped Gabriel’s jaw and just looked at him.

“I’ve got work to do,” Anathema said. “We’ll be in touch, though.”

Neither one of them listened to her as she left. Crowley just pulled Gabriel in for a brief kiss, then pulled back to look at him.

“Aziraphale had twins,” Crowley breathed out. “ _Twins_.”

Gabriel smiled. “I missed it.”

“Nothing fun to watch, I promise. Really disgusting. Lots of shouting. Totally not worth it, but twins. Twins. Boy and a girl.”

Gabriel smiled. “I’m sure they’re lovely.”

“Yeah—” Crowley sounded a bit worked up. “So is this,” he said. “I’m so glad to have you back.”

“This isn’t over.”

Crowley shook his head. Nothing was over. There was still so much to do, so much to say. Until they could see Aziraphale, they took a seat in a quiet corner of the waiting room where Gabriel could tell Crowley _everything_ that happened. It felt good to get it off his chest. It felt better to have Crowley grip his hand through all of it. The best feeling in the world, though, was knowing that he had somewhere to go after all of this. That things weren’t over, but they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Update Tumblr](https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Personal Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)   
> 


End file.
